Sweet Dreams
by LOTSlover
Summary: Written for #Richardfest on Twitter, this is Kahlan's perspective on her first night with Richard.


**TITLE****:** Sweet Dreams

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **NC-17

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Written for #Richardfest, this is Kahlan's perspective on her first night with Richard.

**Sweet Dreams**

Dreams unlike anything I've ever experienced before in my life play out so vividly in my mind as I sleep, feelings and desires that had at long last been acted upon just a few hours ago being recreated now so lustfully beneath each and every layer of my subconscious mind.

The things that I had dreamed about doing with him before pale so mightily now compared to the reality of what is. I can feel it already stirring my blood, causing my body to flush with rekindling need. Even in my sleep I can feel a ghost of a smile playing on my lips as thoughts of him drift through my innermost thoughts.

I feel my conscious stirring awake like floating to the surface from the bottom of a murky lake towards the warm brilliance of the sun above. I open my eyes to find the room awash in the glow of the moonlight, bright shafts streaming in through the sheer curtains billowing in the night air from the open windows.

I'm not sure what woke me from my sensual dreams. Maybe it was the pounding of my heart or the heated flush that is creeping over my body. Turning to look at the form sleeping so peacefully beside me, I think now that it is the soft beat of his breath against my bare shoulder.

His special smile touches my lips though he is not awake to notice it. I savor the feeling of his muscular arm draped so protectively over my stomach. Even in his sleep, he attempts to shield me with his arm and it warms me clear to my toes.

Carefully…slowly, I turn onto my side to face him, unable to tear my eyes off of him. He shifts his arm ever so subtly on my waist, my name an airy sigh on his lips as I settle once more, but he does not wake.

Now, I am freely able to stare at the man I love more than life without having to bashfully look away when he suddenly notices my intent gaze or be embarrassed to allow him to witness the deep-seated passion that I feel inside for him.

He is a part of me, always has been since the day that I met him, but now we are more than one heart, one soul. We are now one body, joined in the most intimate way imaginable, the way that I had dreamed of since my blue eyes first locked with those soulful brown ones that seem to know every part of me.

Even from that first moment, I felt as if he could see into my very soul, making me feel so utterly vulnerable and exposed that it left me feeling lightheaded. There is nothing that can be hidden from that intent gaze, nothing of myself that I could ever hide from him even if I wanted to.

It isn't something that I am used to, but something that I am still learning to accept as real because no one wants to meet a Confessor, let alone touch or know one personally. Meeting a Confessor is akin to dying in other people's eyes, a living death sentence that everyone fears above all other forms of punishment.

But he never once feared me even after he knew what I could do to him, even after coming face to predatory face with my fatal wrath known as ConDar. Instead, he only yearned to draw ever closer to me, like an innocent beautiful moth so full of life being drawn to a deadly flame that could snatch his soul away in less than a beat of his pure heart.

A deadly flame dressed so innocently in purest white. That's what I am.

No matter how hard I had tried, though, I couldn't fight it, was unable to deny the mutual attraction between us that made the air around us virtually crackle from the sheer intensity of it. All else ceases to exist in that cocoon that love somehow managed to weave around us, enveloping us so completely. It is so serene being sheltered alone there with him, quietly wrapped in the safety of his love.

At the same time, it's a turbulent place of such fierce passion and a hunger so insatiable that nothing else exists there except for us. It's almost suffocating being in his presence because of the powerful draw between us, the intensity that settles into his eyes whenever he looks at me and yet it is the most exhilarating feeling a woman can possibly know with a man.

I watch him now as he sleeps so peacefully, a boyish expression on such a manly face that has matured with the things we have experienced together. The rapture that we reached together just a mere three hours ago still permeates his features, euphoria highlighting every part of him. He is the most handsome man I have ever known, his love for life and pure heart only adding to his attractive countenance.

He is the greatest temptation that I have ever known, have ever had to fight to resist despite my deepest darkest desire to give every part of myself to him and to know every part of him as well. I have never wanted something more in my life than I have wanted him. And now that I have had that taste of the exquisite fruit that had been so forbidden, I never want to let go.

I know beyond any doubt that our love and desire for one another is mightier than the most powerful magic…my magic. I know because I felt it, experienced the impossible with the one man in the world who could love me the way that I needed to be loved, the way my magic required me to be loved for what and who I am…or in spite of it.

He truly is a rare person and I love him with every part of my being. He is my Seeker, my Richard, and now my lover.

My eyes wander over the long brown strands of hair, the locks that I had twisted so tightly in my heated grasp as he slid in and out of me over and over again until I thought I might go mad from the sheer thrill of it. Even in his sleep, I can see the beautiful dark brown eyes that make me shiver when he pierces my soul with that intense gaze of his.

I wander down the path of his nose, remembering the feel of it nuzzling so tenderly against my own, urgently brushing against my skin and every place that he sought out to kiss me. I love how he deeply he breathes me in whenever he holds me to him as if trying to drink me in through all of his senses.

Just knowing how much my scent affects him causes my stomach to flutter with mutual longing because I know that his does no less to me. To think that I have such an overwhelming effect on him makes my heart swell with profound joy and I know I am not alone in these inexplicable feelings and emotions that roil through me like a churning storm set to raise creation when unleashed.

I allow my head to sink even deeper into my pillow, my hand beneath clutching it tightly as I think about all the magnificent places his beautiful lips had been, places unknown to all but him and him alone. For that, I am eternally grateful because I only want to give him my best, my all because that's what he gives to me every day just with his presence alone.

I sigh to myself, remembering the feel of his lips gently brushing against mine, the mutual urgency that simmered just beneath the surface as we both attempted to restrain the hunger that demanded so much more. We held on as best we could, wanting to make this first night together special…as if any time we came together wouldn't be anything but marvelous.

Any time spent with Richard is incredible. Being in his arms is nothing short of pure rapture.

I feel warmth rise to touch my cheeks as I replay the feel of his mouth so insistent against mine, his teeth raking hungrily against my skin…my breasts. I involuntarily shiver just thinking of him teasing me with his teeth and his tongue, his lips seeking out each freckle, every scar won in battle. He had kissed each blemish so reverently as if silently apologizing to me for not keeping me safe against such vile offenses. But he never has anything to apologize for.

My fingers had gripped his hair as he had worked his way down along my abdomen, his hands grasping my sides as he worshiped me, keeping me right where he wanted me. It was such an incredibly intimate experience, one that I will never forget…one that I am more than anxious to experience with him again, hoping to return the overwhelming sense of love that he instilled in me.

My steadily growing hunger for him causes my eyes to wander over his partially exposed chest. Lying half on his side, only a teasing portion of him is revealed to me. I feel my heart began to beat just a little faster as I linger over the delicious curves of his muscular chest, remembering how he had felt beneath my hands.

I allow my anxious gaze to follow along his ribs, down his side to the uncovered cut of his hip, his powerful thigh revealed as well and I feel my mouth go dry. I want nothing more than to reach out and follow that glorious path to what lies hidden beneath him.

The thin sheet partially covering his firm backside is just back far enough to reveal what I had held in my hands as he had moved so forcefully above me, but it's not enough…not nearly enough as I bite my bottom lip.

I lift my head off the pillow just enough to angle a better view of where that lustful cut at his hip leads. I find that I'm still denied by what fascinates me, what I had felt so hot and hard like steel filling me, hitting a spot deep within my core that made me writhe, causing me to scream his name as I lost all control.

I am more than desperate to explore him as well, to see how he responds to my touch, my breath, my kisses. I want to know every inch of him – what brings him pleasure, what makes his eyes roll back in utter delight.

I never thought that I, a Confessor, could ever bring someone pleasure, could make a man react and respond in the fierce passionate way that he had with me last night. And I suddenly wonder how he can be so gentle and tender and yet at the same time possess such incredible strength and unbridled passion.

It's something that I cannot even being to explain, being one body with the man that I love in such an intensely physical expression, to feel a part of him joined with a part of me in such an intimate vulnerable way…

I feel moisture collect in my eyes as I recall the intense feelings of giving something so precious to him, of receiving everything that he had been so desperate to give. I don't think there truly are words that could even come close to describing it.

I can still hear the sounds of our passion as if the room itself was keeping it vaulted just for me, secretly revealing it back to me now as I listen. Our whispers of love still seem to reverberate in the air, swirling around the room with the warm breeze coming through the windows.

My heart is now thumping a little harder as I recount the deep cadence of his voice as we made love, our shared breaths so hot and frantic, throaty gasps intermingled with exerted grunts and growls as passion took over.

Our wills became submissive to our bodies as our desperate want for each other took over, shoving aside what little self-control each of us had left by that point. We were at the mercy of each other's body and the love for one another that had taken on a life all its own, our overwhelming need to respond to what was being demonstrated.

Our bodies were just confirming to each other what we already knew lived and beat within our hearts.

I'll never forget the sheer ecstasy that seized me as I came, his release coming directly after mine. The strangled sound of my name as it left his throat, the thrilling rush that tore through my body as he finally came so deep inside of me curled my toes as my back arched, his name being ripped from my lips as violently as I'm sure my magic ripped through him.

A long heated release of breath suddenly pricks my ears and immediately draws me away from my heated thoughts. My embarrassed gaze leaves the tantalizing site of his hip as I quickly search his face once more. I'm relieved that he is still asleep, chagrined as I realized that it was I who had released that somewhat strangled noise. It does little, however, to keep my thoughts from returning to where I had left off.

Finally being together had felt as if an explosion had erupted in our room, our bodies trembling from the concussive force of our releases combined with the power of my magic. It felt as if the suite would come down upon us. Instead, Richard had collapsed in exhaustion on top of me, as if shielding me from any repercussion our passionate union may have triggered.

I knew, though, that the only consequences that could ever come from this miraculous consummation with Richard would be an even deeper love between us if that was even possible, a stronger bond that could never be broken…and a child.

The thought makes me suddenly feel so giddy inside, the thought of carrying his child exciting me even more than I had ever dreamed it would. After being with him and experiencing the true depths of mutual desire and love, I know I want nothing more than to be with child…his child.

He suddenly sighs in his sleep and I am once again enthralled by the perfect structure of his face, the masculine lines, the cut of his jaw, the angle of his noise. He is an amazing warrior, a god among men.

And yet I am equally fascinated by his boyish side, the tenderness that fills his eyes when he looks at me, the rich laughter that falls from his lips, the curve of his mouth that becomes that infectious lopsided grin of his that melts my heart, the soft fluttering of his long eyelashes as he sleeps so peacefully now.

All I want to do is to love him, to be his wife, to make him happy and keep him safe from all the hurts of life. I want to forever shelter him in my arms and protect him from the dangers that lay ahead for us as we fight to put two territories back together again.

Unable to bear it any longer, I cautiously slip my hand out to touch him, holding my breath. I don't want to wake him, but at that same time I know I can't go another moment without touching him, feeling him.

I gingerly trace a strand of brown hair, my fingers trembling slightly in anticipation of what would happen if he woke. I watch as beams of moonlight shift over his face with the swaying of the sheer curtains, the soft glow highlighting the angled curves that are unique to him while shadowing others.

His eyelashes flutter as I lightly stroke his hair again, admiring the way that his body rises steadily with each breath. Finding something I had not expected, I can't help but lower my head in embarrassment as I finally witness the marks that I had left on his back. I am suddenly flustered by the sight of the red scratches that my fingernails had left in their wake on his perfect bronzed skin.

I vaguely remember clawing at his back as euphoria unlike anything I'd ever known thrummed through me, my body reacting out of sheer instinct to what I was feeling as he made love to me. I just remember an overwhelming need for him to know how much he meant to me, how much pleasure he was giving me with his act of love.

I pray that I did not hurt him with my response. I had reacted the only way I knew how – giving myself completely over to him as I had always dreamed. Filled with regret, I cannot stop myself from slowly leaning over him. I pull my hair back over my shoulder as I place contrite kisses over the marks I had left behind, the pain that I had inadvertently caused him. Why hadn't he stopped me?

I close my eyes against the sudden guilt as I softly kiss each thin red line that trails down his upper back, my hair falling back over my shoulder and stroking his skin. I feel his muscles suddenly tense beneath my lips, causing an abrupt fluttering in the pit of my stomach and a warm wetness to pool in my core.

I nuzzle the smooth planes of his muscles with my nose and my lips as I attempt to erase what I perceive is the result of my inexperience. I had allowed my passion and deep-seated love, the powerful storm building inside of me to take control of my body and I hurt him in the process.

A low moan fills my ears and I know this time it is not me but him. He's awake. Instead of stopping, I can't help but kiss him again, my tongue sneaking out to soothe away the ache that I had caused him earlier.

A powerful hand snakes around my wrist that is supporting me on the mattress. He grips it tightly but I do not stop. I need to show him how deeply I love him, that I'm sorry for hurting him. My other hand instinctively finds his backside and I begin to stroke him.

His muscles grow taut beneath me, my name an airy moan that drifts through the room. I should feel guilty for waking him but I all I feel is a thrilling rush pumping through my veins, tightening the muscles of my stomach.

I move over him, displacing the sheet with my foot as I straddle him. Leaning against him, I press my body into his, my lips finding the back of his neck as I prepare to make amends. I sneak a taste of his skin, salty on my tongue and I hear him growl, further igniting my blood.

I kiss my way to his ear, teasing and toying with the soft flesh I find there. "I'm sorry I hurt you," I whisper.

He shudders and I can't help but find utter excitement in it, knowing how easily I can elicit a reaction from him with the simplest of gestures. It only urges me on as I pull back to plot my next move, causing me to be bolder despite my innocence.

He abruptly turns beneath me, taking me by surprise and the heat radiating from between our bodies with the sudden contact almost takes my breath away as I stare into his dark eyes so full of passion and lust.

"What makes you think you hurt me?" he speaks, his forehead crinkling in confusion, his hands settling on the tops of my thighs.

I watch as his heated gaze leaves my face, wandering down the length of my neck to my breasts partially obscured by my long hair. His nostrils suddenly flair and I feel him growing hard beneath me, his chest beginning to rise and fall a little faster.

"The scratches…on your back…"

I hear the embarrassment in my voice and I avert my eyes so as not to have to look into the beautiful face below that I know is now staring at me again. I feel him squeeze my thighs in order to gain my attention, his hands rough against my skin as he begins to stroke me. I shiver involuntarily as fire erupts in my belly, one that only he could ever quell.

"Kahlan…"

His voice is soft and so tender as I meet his smoldering stare and I lose all thought. The heated need in his orbs seems to only have intensified but there is a gentleness now in the lines around his dark brown eyes.

"You didn't hurt me," he replies with a shake of his head, the corners of his lips curling wickedly. "In fact, you made me feel alive…more alive than I have ever felt in my entire life. Your love…your fierce passion for me only makes me love you more, makes me want you more…if that's even possible."

His hand reaches up and brushes my hair back over my shoulder, his fingers lightly tracing the side of my neck near my collarbone. I see a sheepish smile play on his lips as he caresses my skin and I can't help but shiver again.

"Besides, I believe that mark along your collarbone is my fault," he teases, his thumb brushing back and forth over the bite.

I can't help the smile that mirrors his as I stare down at him, startled as I rack my brain for the moment when his teeth had marked my fair skin. I suddenly remember that intense moment when he unleashed his passionate love on me. It had felt as if heaven and hell had collided in a violent clash and I can't help but blush.

"I guess we're marked as belonging only to each other," I softly tell him, unable to tear my gaze away from the subtle brightening in his dark stormy gaze.

I reach for his hands, interlocking our fingers. I lean in, teasing his lips with mine before kissing him more fully. He raises his hips, begging to be where he had just been hours ago, needing to be where only he belongs.

I kiss him slowly, passionately as my hair falls like a dark curtain around his face. I reluctantly pull back to suck in a breath as I raise his arms and pin his hands to the bed on either side of his head. I suddenly find that I like…no, I love this feeling of control that I now have over him and I can tell that he is enjoying it as well.

A low growl rumbles up from deep within his chest as he bucks his hips up into mine, his smile growing more mischievous with every passing moment spent in this position. I can feel his desperation rising to a frantic state as I allow my breasts to slide along his body, my tongue and lips now caressing the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"I just love you with all my heart, Richard…" I breathe into his ear, his body trembling now with need. "I can't help but want to give you everything that I am when I'm with you."

Before I can even think to draw another breath, his lips abruptly find mine, kissing me with a fierceness that makes my head spin. If he had ever kissed me like this before…Creator help me because I know that I never would have been able to resist him.

But now, I no longer have to.

Feeling him hard beneath me, I shift over him, welcoming him inside of me once more and it feels amazing. We both gasp at the feel of being united again and I know that it's not something that either of us will ever get over.

I swallow hard before beginning to move over his hardened length. I look into his face; his jaw tight, his teeth clenched with a need I know only too well and I just have to taste him again. I greet him with a heated kiss as I move tortuously slow, learning what makes him lose his breath and his heart race. And it appears that it doesn't matter what I do; just being with me seems to cause him to almost come undone.

He hands break free from my hold with a sudden urgency, grasping my face and kissing me, his tongue suddenly in a heated battle with mine for control. Now free to explore, my hands snake down his chest, my nails pressing into his flesh, anxious to fully witness his response to me this time.

He pulls out of the kiss long enough for his head to fall back as he hisses his pleasure, his lips suddenly crashing back into mine. And I realize that it only drives his need for me, causing his excited state to climb even higher.

Our mouths mimic the erotic dance of our lower halves; my tongue delving into the warmth of his mouth, he buried so deep inside my core. I can feel him growing even harder within my depths that just seem to grow hotter in response to his presence.

I know that he is drawing closer and closer to that incredible release that I am keeping just beyond his reach. I brace my hands on his chest as I increase the tempo, my fingers finding his tooth pendant and gripping it tightly as wave upon wave of ecstasy begins to crash over me.

His fingers grip my hips and it's almost my undoing right there as he kneads my flesh with his powerful hands. I truly understand now how my scratches only seemed to intensify his hunger as every sensation is magnified, soaring through my body as his fingers dig deep into my skin as we both fall over the edge together.

I fall bonelessly on top of him, my legs aching blissfully as he cradles me to his chest, my face buried in his throat. Gentle fingers brush damp locks from my face as my lips stroke his skin. I don't want to move for fear of losing this connection with him, relishing the feel of him still sheathed inside of me.

He doesn't try to move, but just holds me close to him as he strokes my back. His lips find my forehead and I feel sleepiness begin to tug at me again. I try to fight it, not wanting to give in but instead to stay here like this with him forever.

I know that it is foolish, but I've wanted this…wanted him for so very long and now that it is a reality, I never want it to end, not even briefly while we sleep.

Clutching me to him, he gently rolls us onto our sides as if knowing my innermost thoughts which I'm certain he does. I feel him leaving me and I sigh in disappointment. I can feel a soft smile on his lips as he brushes kisses on my face, his strong leg hooking over mine as we lay together, a tangled mess as sleep begins to take us both away again.

"I love you, Kahlan…" he sleepily whispers.

I can't fight the smile that twitches on my lips, content to know that he'll still be here with me in the morning and every morning after that…and I suddenly remember that more sweet dreams will be waiting for me again now.

**THE END**


End file.
